Good Morning
by Durotos
Summary: Claire delights in the fact that she gets to wake up next to her favorite person every morning. Written as a birthday gift for my friend, Lisa!


**_Author's Note: This story is dedicated to my friend, Lisa. Hope you have a wonderful birthday! I've really enjoyed talking with you and getting closer! I hope you enjoy the story! :)_**

 ** _0o0o0o0_**

The first hints of sunlight were creeping through the crack in their gingham curtains.

Claire's eyes quickly flicked open. If she woke early enough, she'd get the chance to catch it.

She glanced at her partner's sleeping form. It wasn't time yet. His eyes remained closed, his heavy eyebrows set in a neutral position. Her eyes traced the soft curve of his cheek, the shape of his cupid's bow. There was no expression on his mouth.

He often said that he didn't dream. The notion made her a little sad for some reason, as her own dreams often featured him. His pale blue eyes would be laughing as they danced among the clouds, or they'd be very serious as he told her the stallion on their farm just gave birth to five foals. Regardless, his presence in whatever ridiculous shenanigans her dreams contained was always a welcome addition.

She had no doubt in her mind that the previous day had been full of hard work. He was breathing heavily and she could hear the slightest hint of a snore. A smile played at her lips as she looked at his resting face, her eyes wandering to the hand resting on the pillow beside him. His skin had been punctuated with pink scars from burns, creeping all the way up to his wrists. He had accumulated them throughout the years at his job. While they hadn't hurt him since she knew him, the sight of them always made her heart stop. She lightly brushed a shiny scar along his palm and wrapped her fingers around his thumb.

He was a heavy sleeper – she was given a low, rumbling snore in response.

She always enjoyed her husband's company while they were resting. There was something comforting about falling asleep with the knowledge that her favorite person was right beside her. She thought of the time she had a terrible fever and he remained fast at her side, holding her hand while she slept and wiping her face with a damp cloth as she muttered in her delirium.

Times hadn't always been easy, that was for sure.

His lack of confidence in his work often carried over into how he saw himself as a person. This led to a few arguments throughout their marriage. Claire often got frustrated with the way he spoke about himself. The tears and raised voices never lasted for long, though. They always kissed and held each other by bedtime.

She was grateful for that.

The night before had been one of those quarrels. It had been difficult to talk him out of feeling like a failure after he had received a harsh lecture at work. She rubbed her eyes and could still feel the crusted tears in the corners of them. What had started as a tirade about his job turned into him truly believing he wasn't capable of being a good man or husband. It had been an evening of crying; her usual pep talk lost momentum and they held each other as they both wept, comforting each other. He rarely cried, but when he did, she could feel her heart shatter.

Claire tightened her hold on his hand. It was a new day, and yesterday was in the past. She was determined to make him smile today.

He let out a muffled moan and his lips moved as if he was trying to say something in his sleep.

"Cl…aire…"

Her breath hitched as she saw the corners of his lips tilt ever so slightly upward.

 _He's dreaming about me._

Her heart gave a jolt as she quietly leaned in, ghosting her lips over his. A small thrill came over her as she drew away with a hitched breath.

 _Let him rest._

To her surprise, his eyes opened. Her heart fluttered at the way they lit up the moment they opened. The worries of yesterday appeared to be forgotten for now. He smiled as he leaned in to stroke her blonde hair, his gaze upon her warm and doting. He had always spoken more with his eyes than his words in their intimate moments. There was a particular warmth in his expression that he reserved for her, and she relished in it.

"Good morning, Claire." He saw they were holding hands and brushed his lips against her fingers.

"Good morning, Gray."

"It's a new day." He wasn't looking out the window at the rising sun; he was focused on his wife.

Calmness settled in her heart. "Yes, it is."


End file.
